


I Like My Name When You Say It

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: I Like My Name When You Say It [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, Blindfolds, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Handcuffs, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Sub Kara Danvers, a little fluff, adorable d/s, and a whole chapter of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Kara knew the phrase ‘weak in the knees', but with Lena, it was tangible. Certain looks, certain postures, made Kara want to fold up and justbelongto Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOKAY, I just binged the first two seasons and now I need to get this out of my system before the showrunners screw something up. I'm basically living in fear.
> 
> Chapter 1 contains a spoiler for Season 2, Episode 8.
> 
> Note 2017-11-25: I moved chapters 3-5 to a new work. They are now part two of this series.

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena turned from her desk and stepped out onto the balcony, where Supergirl stood. “Surely we're on first name terms,” she said, smiling her signature smile. “Are you just dropping by or is my life in danger again?”

“You know I can't share my name. Today is somewhere in the middle. We have an innocent, lost, but dangerous alien that L-Corp is uniquely equipped to track.”

“Uniquely?” Lena's tongue played over the word. “Then how do you know about it?”

“A little bird told me.”

Lena chuckled. “An apt description of her. Very well, I'm always happy to assist Supergirl – if she calls me Lena. You are the last person I want to hear speak my family’s name.”

Supergirl frowned. “I'm sorry?”

“Don’t be. Just call me Lena.” She waited.

“Alright, Lena.”

“Good. What can I do for you?”

* * *

Hours later, Kara could still hear the pleasure in Lena’s voice when she’d said ‘good'. So, when her phone lit up with _“Lena Luthor”_ , she snatched it from her desk. “Lena! How are you?”

_“I’m doing well. How are you, little bird?”_

Kara's stomach dropped. “I-I'm good, I'm good! What can I do for you?”

_“I’d like to come by your apartment this evening, after dinner – if that works for you.”_

“That…definitely works for me.”

* * *

Kara always felt a few butterflies when Lena came to her apartment. The most powerful woman in the tech industry dropping in on the city's newest reporter? Sure, she was also her best friend, but still, Lena Luthor coming to see Kara Danvers…yep, butterflies. She flitted around her kitchen and living room, picking up this, straightening that. She wanted to put her best foot forward whenever Lena stopped by. That was natural, right? Certainly tonight. Tonight, Kara intended to tell Lena. Lena, her genuine best friend, closer than Winn ever was…Kara wanted her to know. The others who knew probably wouldn’t approve – okay, definitely – but they didn’t know Lena like she did.

For just a second, she wondered if anyone knew Lena like she did.

* * *

They hugged, like they always did, sat on the couch, like they always did, and sat close, like they did lately. Even with the latent nervousness of telling Lena, Kara found conversation as warm and natural as ever. Between talking and drinking and looking into Lena's eyes, she forgot her purpose for a long, sweet while. At a pause in the conversation, she remembered it. “Lena-”

“Kara-”

They’d spoken at the same time. By the look in her eyes, whatever Lena was about to say was deeply important to her, too. Kara almost let her say it, but decided that, if it was so important, Lena deserved to know who she said it to. “Lena, I know you have something important to say. Please let me go first.” Lena nodded. “Listen, Lena. There's something…” Kara bit her lip. “If you ever found out who Supergirl is, what would you do?”

Lena looked at her, surprised by what Kara considered so important, but then cocked her head and answered. “I don’t see a reason why I'd do anything. I've seen her at work, been saved by her…” she swirled her drink, staring into it. “She’s not perfect, and I don’t particularly care for the secret identity, but she's good. I give her the benefit of the doubt and she always comes through for National City.” She looked back up at Kara. “In a lot of ways, she's the person I wish I could be, if I hadn't been born into the wrong family. Not the flying and the cape, but the inspiring people and making a difference.”

Kara looked at Lena's hands but didn’t touch them. “There’s so much I want to say to that.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “That I wasn’t born into the wrong family?”

“For starters. Who would turn L-Corp around for good, if not you?”

“Thank you.” She meant it.

“And Lena, if Supergirl is so good, don’t you think her reason for hiding her identity is just as good?”

“I do. I have enough Luthor cunning to know what would happen to those around her if her identity were exposed. I just don't like it.”

“But you wouldn’t tell anyone if you knew?”

“I’m sure we can come up with some hypothetical extreme case where I would, but no, I wouldn’t.”

Kara took off her glasses and held them out for Lena, who took them with questioning eyes. “These are denser than they look.”

“They’re lead-lined,” Kara said quietly. Lena's expression went flat. Kara unbuttoned her shirt and showed the famous symbol on her chest. She made an apologetic face. “Ta-da.”

Lena ran a hand over her face, revealing a smile where there had been nothing at all. “Little bird,” she said admiringly.

“I eye-zapped your alien-tester when you looked away.”

Lena nodded once and chuckled. “Of course you did.”

“You aren't upset? I've been basically lying to you ever since we met.”

Lena shook her head. “No, no. I wouldn't expect you to trust a Luthor with-”

“That had nothing to do with it,” Kara asserted. “You don’t need the name to seem dangerous, but you’re my b-best friend now. I _want_ you to know.”

“You want me to know?”

“Why else would I tell you?”

Lena looked away. “I guess I'm a cynic. I can think of several reasons why you would tell me. You feel obligated, you want to get ahead of something, you-”

“I want you to know all of me! And you’re not a cynic. You’re warm and sweet and kind and…”

She trailed off because Lena was staring at her with wide, damp eyes. “Kara…” This time, Kara reached out and touched her. “Kara, I…I have never felt this trusted in my life.”

Kara squeezed Lena's hand. “Think you could get used to it?”

“I hope not. I hope it never gets old. It makes so much sense that you’re Supergirl. You're the only two people I've ever met with hearts this big.”

“I think you might be selling other people short.”

Lena smiled and sighed through her nose. “That is exactly what I mean.” She cocked her head again. “What did you mean about me being dangerous?”

“Oh.” Kara felt a blush coming and couldn’t meet Lena's eyes. “I…remember when you told me that you couldn’t believe your mother was working on Medusa and threw me out of your office, then turned around and pretended to help her so she'd get caught red-handed? You have a scary intelligent mind of your own. I never know what you're going to do, except that you’re going to do it powerfully.”

“You don't make it sound so bad.” Lena took a sip of her drink, watching Kara over the rim of the glass.

“Oh, no, it's awesome now that I really trust you, but until I did, you felt…risky. I was so worried you’d figure me out on your own.”

Lena smirked. “No, you were too good. It didn’t stop you from getting close to me, either.”

“Oh, well, I was- I mean, you were- and the way it happened was so-”

Lena smiled that knowing smile and stopped Kara. “It’s my turn to take a plunge. Kara…I could be more than friends with you in a heartbeat.”

Kara stared open-mouthed. The butterflies returned. Her hand went limp around Lena’s.

“Do I need to take that back?”

“What? No – I-I mean…” As she struggled with coherent thought, she saw Lena's smile fading. “No! Lena, I just never imagined… I just never thought you were a possibility for me.”

“Then would you imagine now?”

“I like you!  _Like_ you. I just thought you were out of reach.”

“Kara, you're Supergirl! You should be out of reach of me.”

Kara shook her head. “Supergirl is what I do. Kara Danvers is who I am.”

“I don't think you can separate the two. I can't.”

“I separate them every day.”

“Separate in time and space, of course, but in your heart?”

“Tell me this.” Kara sat fully facing Lena. “Would you want me if I hadn't told you I'm Supergirl?”

Lena’s eyes went wide. “Kara, I've been working up the courage to tell you how I feel all week. That’s what I was about to say earlier.”

Kara wet her lips and reached for Lena's hands again. She didn’t know what to expect when she touched them – a spark, a jolt, something else cliché – but what she felt was warmth and a sense that something was just _right._ “Lena, I…you're my best friend and I would love to keep building from there. Romantically.”

Lena drew Kara closer on the couch. “So I wasn’t just imagining it when I thought you were a little flustered around me.”

Kara ducked her head. “Oh gods, and when you called me ‘little bird’ today…”

“I hoped you’d like it.” Lena touched Kara’s cheek and brought her head back.

Kara leaned into her touch. “Kiss me.”

Lena smiled and closed in. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Kara knew the phrase ‘weak in the knees', but with Lena, it was tangible. Certain looks, certain postures, made her want to fold up and just _belong_ to Lena. She knew by now which parts of Lena's assured composure were a façade, but it didn’t matter to her knees. Oh, gods, and whenever Lena touched her hair, cupped her cheek – did anything with her head, really – she felt she could just melt into a puddle. This on top of the new-relationship feeling of walking on air…it was intoxicating. Supergirl kept up with business as usual, but Kara Danvers lived for her time with Lena. Time like tonight, when Lena was coming over again, with no plan except to be together. Her pulse ran fast while she watched the clock, waiting. When she heard a key turn in the lock, she sprang up from her couch without a thought. Lena, entering, gave her an amused look. “You don’t have to stand when I come in. That’s why you gave me a key, right?”

Kara ducked her head. “Not…really…”

Lena set her bag down and closed the door. “Have I ever told you how adorable you are?” Kara blushed. “Because you are.” A few strides brought them together and they kissed.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Kara said. “I’ll get us drinks.”

Kara returned to sit with Lena on the couch – and changed her mind. She set her drink on the coffee table, pushed it further from the couch, and sat on the floor at Lena’s side. Lena smiled down uncomfortably. “What are you doing?”

Kara smiled back. “Sitting on the floor. Is this okay?” Lena nodded stiffly. She had the same overwhelmed-by-trust look in her eyes as when Kara revealed her identity. “Would you pass me a pillow?”

“Uh, yeah, yes, sure.” Lena handed Kara two and she made herself cozy between the pillows and Lena’s legs. She deliberately placed her head next to Lena’s hand, and her lover soon got the idea. Kara melted into fingers playing with her hair. “Did you have a tough day?” Lena asked.

“Not particularly. Why?”

“You’ve just never curled up at my feet before.”

“Is it bothering you?”

Lena took in a breath and let it out. “It feels like there’s a power differential with you down there.”

Kara smirked. “I’m still the girl of steel.” Lena shook her head slightly and looked away. “Does this have to do with your family?” Kara asked.

“My brother and my mother were all about having power over people.”

“No, they were about taking power over people. If I choose to sit down here, and if that gives you power over me, then so what? You haven’t taken anything from me. What about L-Corp? You’re CEO, so you have power over your employees, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Lena shook her head. “That’s business. This is…”

Kara arched an eyebrow. “Pleasure?”

“I don’t want to take pleasure in having power over people.”

Kara considered Lena's words. “You don’t want to. That means you could, if you did want to.” Lena tightened her chin and looked away. “Who says that’s a bad thing?”

“Words I didn’t think could come out of your mouth.”

“Lena, look at me. All I know is I like being down here and having you up there. I like it when you make me feel flustered and still look all calm and collected. I hope you like those things, too. I love you and there’s no one else I trust to be stronger than me.”

Lena looked at her hands, then took Kara’s and looked at those. “Do you want someone to be stronger than you?” She asked softly.

“Sometimes,” Kara answered in the same voice. “I feel like I want to be out of control when I’m with you.”

“Kara.” Lena’s voice trembled. “If you want me to be stronger than you, if you want to give me power over you, then you have to promise me something. Promise me you won’t reject me if I do something wrong.”

“Lena, no! Of course not.”

“Promise me,” Lena insisted.

“I promise. Lena, you know the only reason I’d reject anyone is if they deliberately hurt someone.”

Lena nodded, then worked her lips. “There’s…a part of me…that…really likes seeing you…down there.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, figuratively. “There is?”

Lena looked like she was going to cry. “I never thought anyone would trust me enough to…not even me.”

Kara turned around so she was on her knees, looking up Lena’s legs at her eyes. “You earned my trust.”

Lena blinked and looked away. “Oh god, and you’re even on your knees…”

“Does that mean something to you?”

“It’s the sort of thing you don’t dare dream about when your name is ‘Luthor’.”

“I’m not on my knees in front of your name, I’m on my knees in front of _you_. A rose by any other name, Lena.”

Tears were coming. “Get up here so I can hold you.”

Kara smiled and climbed into Lena’s arms.

* * *

_One month later._

While Kara was eating lunch, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and found a message in Lena's secure communications app. She read it, all thoughts of food forgotten:  _“Submit tonight?”_

She typed a heart and sent it. Her phone vibrated again.  _“I asked you a question.”_

She bit her lip and felt blood rising to her cheeks as she replied,  _“Yes, Miss Luthor.”_

_“Good girl. Here's what I expect to see when I get home…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm a tease, but the second chapter is mostly done. I'm aiming for Saturday. I'd be done sooner, but there's a USWNT game tonight.
> 
> Comments on my works are always, always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to justify those tags. You have been warned :)
> 
> (Translation: I'm super self-conscious about my sex scene writing and I really hope this works for you)

Kara took off her outerclothes and everything below her suit's skirt, put on her necklace, and knelt facing the apartment door. The necklace was something special, a gift from Lena. They’d wanted something suggestive of a collar, but neither was comfortable with the real thing. Thus, Lena had stayed late in the L-Corp labs one night and made the necklace: a simple gold chain embedded with a few grains of green Kryptonite. Not enough to make Kara ill, but enough that she couldn’t force her way out of the titanium cuffs and Kevlar rope Lena had also made for her. They’d had to make a custom bed, too, or else Kara would tear her bonds through the frame. Lena had thought of everything.

Lena always thought of everything. It was just one of the ways that she made Kara feel loved – and a little damp between the legs.

The door opened.

Lena was the image of executive power: perfect hair and make-up, with a black blazer over a blood-red dress. She smiled at the sight greeting her: Supergirl, cape and all, on her knees. “Good girl.” Shutting the door and locking it, she stalked towards Kara with a predatory smirk on her face. Just as she reached her, she broke eye contact and continued past. Kara heard her heels click into the bedroom, heard silk sliding against silk, wood scraping, metal clinking, and then heels coming back. She sensed Lena stop behind her. Cuffs closed around her wrists.

Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

There was something about not being able to do anything – about not _needing_ to do anything – which Kara had fallen in love with. Between Kara Danvers and Supergirl, there was always something she needed to do. Here, now, all she had to do – and all she could do – was be Lena’s. Who would’ve thought that handcuffs could feel so liberating?

Kara shivered at fingers following her hairline from above her ear to the nape of her neck, and then Lena was in front of her. She'd abandoned the blazer, revealing the modern cut of her sleeveless dress. Kara's lips parted of their own accord. Lena smiled a small smile, satisfied with the effect she had on her helpless Supergirl. “Ready to be good for me?”

Kara nodded. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“I think I'll see for myself.” Lena took Kara by the scruff of her neck and held their faces together while she reached under Kara's skirt. Kara's breath hitched at the feeling of a finger grazing the length of her folds. When Lena pulled her hand back, her fingertip was wet. She drew back from Kara, licked it clean, and smirked. “Good girl. Stand,” she instructed; then, “Follow me.” She led Kara to the couch, where she sat and crossed her legs. Kara knelt automatically. Lena flexed her ankle. “Take off my shoes.” They were simple patent leather pumps, and Kara was able to tug them off with just her teeth on the heel. Lena re-crossed her legs to offer Kara her other foot, and that shoe came off, too. Resting her feet on the floor, she beckoned Kara closer.

Kara shuffled forward and Lena guided her to rest her head on the inside of her thigh. Lena's hands went to Kara's head, caressing her cheek and trailing through her hair. Kara's eyes slipped shut and she sighed with contentment approaching relief. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena's smile widened. When the girl's eyes opened again, she cupped her chin and whispered, “Whenever you're ready, little bird, you may grind on my leg.” Kara nodded against Lena's thigh but made no other move. For now, it was enough to just breathe and enjoy Lena's smile and her fingers in her hair. Enough to just belong to Lena. For so much of her life, she hadn't felt like she belonged; not on Earth, or in her adoptive family, or in school, or at work. Kara got over each of those in turn, but this was different. The warmth of Lena's legs, the attention of her hands, and the precious smile in her eyes told Kara she belonged in a deeper, more personal way. She felt like Lena was wrapping her in a love-blanket. She closed her eyes again, a small smile curling her lips.

There was more she wanted from the evening, though, and, as her thoughts turned to what awaited her, she rolled her hips against Lena's bare skin. Lena purred her satisfaction. “Get yourself as close as you can.” Kara nodded and began a rhythm of rocking against Lena's shin. It felt wonderful, and she sensed herself getting wetter. She focused on her pleasure, seeking more of it, feeling the tension knotting in her core. Lena caressed behind her ear and cupped her cheek. “That’s it, I feel you spreading on my leg. Keep going.”

Kara kept going until she couldn’t ignore her body’s pleas for more stimulation any longer. “I’m close, Miss Luthor.”

“Good girl. Lick yourself off my leg.”

Kara shifted back so she could bend forward and lick away her wetness from Lena's skin.

“Up here.” Lena patted her lap, then helped Kara straddle her on the couch. She caressed up and down Kara's super-suit, taking in her strong frame, hands ultimately coming to rest on the girl's bare thighs. “How many fingers do you want?”

“Just two, Miss Luthor.”

Lena placed one hand on the small of Kara's back and, with the other, found Kara's opening under her skirt. She slid the requested fingers into Kara's wet, tight passage and brushed her clit with her thumb. Kara moaned, finally getting the touch she needed. Lena smirked and started slow, backing Kara away from the edge before pushing her forwards again. _“Oh,_ Miss Luthor…”

Lena put her hand between Kara's shoulder blades and bent her down for a kiss. “Ready to come for me, little bird?”

“Y-yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena doubled her efforts with thumb and forefingers. Kara's breathing stopped, then came in gasps as her core spasmed around Lena's fingers. When her orgasm subsided, Lena released her cuffs and draped her arms around her neck. Kara lay against her, wrapped in her embrace. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled into Kara's eyes. “It's a completely different name when you say it.”

Kara smiled back. “I love you, Miss Lena Luthor.”

“I love you, dearest Kara Zor-El.” She kissed Kara with depth and passion, relishing the feeling of her lover melting into her. “I love you and I'm far from done with you.”

A few minutes later, Lena led Kara by the hand into the bedroom. She perched on the edge of the bed and watched Kara with hungry eyes. “Strip for me.”

Kara wasn't convinced that there was a sexy way to take off her long-sleeved suit, but she did her best for Lena, who looked pleased and a bit flushed. “Come here.” She ran her hands over Kara's front and sides, admiring her firm curves and corded abs. With her fingernails, she made Kara hiss as she skimmed across her sensitive stomach, around her breasts, down her sides, over her rear. Giving Kara a gentle push back, she stood. “Take off my dress.”

Kara found the zipper and eased the dress down Lena's body. When Lena stepped out of it, Kara hung it with her clothes. “What a good girl,” Lena said appreciatively. “Bra.” Lena's lingerie was black silk, looked more than twice as expensive as anything Kara owned, and she was almost sorry to see it go. Lena smirked and buried her fingers in Kara's hair, holding the back of her head. “You know what to do.”

Kara loved Lena's breasts and took the opportunity to make her feelings known. She kissed them, licked them, heard the change in Lena's breathing and relished causing it. With teeth and warm suction, she coaxed the nipples erect, one then the other, making love to them until Lena pulled her head away. “Good. One more thing.” Kara hooked her fingers in Lena's damp, musky underwear and slowly drew them off. She hung them and the bra, too. “Now, on your knees.” When Kara got down in front of her, Lena hooked one leg over Kara's shoulder and ground her face into her sex. Kara reached out her tongue and set to work pleasing her lover. “Mmmm, always so eager.” Hands idly played with her hair while she licked at Lena's folds, enjoying the hums and coos sounding above her. “Fingers,” Lena commanded.

Kara started with one; when it slipped in easily, she added another, scissoring and curling them as she lapped up Lena's flavor. Her tongue found Lena's clitoris and the hands in her hair gripped at her head, insisting on more. Kara eagerly obliged. “Oh- ooh, _yes,_ that's my good girl.”

Kara hummed her own pleasure and sought that spot which she knew felt divine. She found it and worked it with her fingertips, urging Lena towards her climax. When she came, she came hard, shuddering and flooding over Kara's mouth and down her chin. She stepped back and caught her breath, eyes dark. “On the bed. _Now.”_

Lena broke out the rope and set to binding Kara with rapid purpose. In record time, Supergirl was secured spread-eagle on the bed. Lena mounted her and licked the trails of her own orgasm away, working up towards Kara’s mouth. She teased Kara's lips with her tongue, pulling away whenever the girl sought more. Finally, she kissed her hard, intent on claiming all of her mouth. Her hands went to Kara’s breasts and kneaded them possessively, making her moan into the kiss. She tugged at the girl's nipples and growled, _“Another.”_

Kara, arching her back to take the tension off her nipples, groaned, “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena let go and straddled her face, cunt still dripping from her last. Her eyes burned with lust. “Eat me, Supergirl.”

Kara licked the length of Lena's labia and sucked hard on her clit. Lena yelped, braced herself against the headboard, and laughed. “Softer, softer! I got carried away.”

“Sorry, Miss Luthor.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, little bird. I like your enthusiasm.”

Kara smiled and began teasing around Lena's lips.

“More than _that,”_ Lena said, voice descending to a growl again.

Gently this time, Kara traced circles around Lena's clit. Lena groaned and rocked her hips against Kara's mouth. _“Thaaat's_ it.” Kara took the liberty of teasing Lena, mixing licks up and down her folds with the clitoral stimulation she needed. Soon, Lena was ready for more; “Now you can suck like that.” Kara sealed her lips around Lena's clit and sucked, starting gently and ramping up. She watched from below as Lena threw her head back and moaned, grasping at her breasts. Kara sensed that she was getting close.

“Stop.”

Kara relented, surprised.

“Just lick around my lips for a minute, then build me up again.”

Kara did so. Lena's sexual tension wound higher, pushing her toward a more intense orgasm than before. They found a rhythm, Kara flicking her tongue and Lena grinding with wanton force on her Kryptonian's impervious face. Kara felt blissfully enveloped by the warmth of Lena's thighs and the sounds of her pleasure. She found herself moaning along with Lena, pleased to be pleasing her lover. Just when she thought Lena was heading for the edge, she pushed Kara's head back and lifted her hips away. “You’re doing amazing. Start slow and take me all the way this time.” She cradled Kara's head and pressed down with her hips. “Look at me. Let me see those lovely eyes.” Kara gazed up Lena's body, taking in her taut core, swaying breasts, and adoring eyes. As she watched, Lena started to quiver. “Oh, _Kara,_ little bird, I'm- I'm-” She gave up talking and kept her eyes locked with Kara's as her orgasm hit her. Her thighs clenched hard around Kara's head and she put a hand on the wall for balance as she came undone. Kara gave Lena all the love she could take.

Still maintaining eye contact, Lena dismounted and snuggled close to her bound lover's side. “That's my good girl.” She cupped her cheek and kissed her, soft and sweet, savoring her flavor on Kara's tongue.

When their lips parted, Kara's smile was almost shy. “Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena traced patterns up and down her torso. “The girl of steel, all mine. I could never have dreamed it.”

“I'm just as blessed, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smirked. “That you are.” Kara giggled but Lena silenced her with another kiss. When Lena finally rolled away and stood, Kara pouted, but a stern glare wiped it off her face. Lena went to a drawer and returned with their custom lead-lined blindfold. “Head up.” She tied it on.

Kara couldn’t see. It was a simple fact, but, combined with her helpless position, it made her feel possessed by Lena. Not even able to see what was happening, all she could do was enjoy Lena’s love for her in the moment.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Kara could hear Lena’s amusement, but that was her only cue. Something soft but pointy brushed the tip of her nose. She twitched and giggled involuntarily. The point danced down her cheek, under her jaw, along her neck, across her shoulder. When it tickled her sensitive sides, she laughed helplessly. “Miss Luth- Miss L- Miss Luthor!”

She heard a giggle. “A feather for my little bird.” The tip of the feather curved under her breast and teased her nipple. Kara gasped with strained pleasure. Down her abs, it felt cool and heavenly, but then Lena continued to her groin, brushing down between her lips and up back towards her clitoris. The flicking and twirling of the feather on her hood was excruciating. Kara writhed on the bed, squealing and laughing. Lena was relentless. Distantly, Kara heard the words, “No, no, stop!” and realized they were coming from herself. Thanking the gods for safewords, she shrieked with abandon, tugging futilely at her bonds.

“Relax, try to relax.” Lena gave Kara’s clit a reprieve, brushing the flat of the feather around her labia for a minute. When she resumed circling Kara’s hood with the tip, the girl’s twitches and giggles were increasingly interspersed with gasps and sighs. Gradually, the unbearable became pleasurable. A moan escaped her throat.

“Good girl. I bet you can come just from this.”

Kara groaned at the prospect. As the tip danced over her most sensitive spot, she felt her arousal building. Her impulsive movements slowed to match the agonizing pleasure between her legs. She strained at the ropes, but she could neither get away nor press the feather more firmly. “No, little bird. _I’m_ in control.” The rich sound of Lena’s voice made her shiver. She felt wet fingertips around her clit, drawing the hood back, and then she went rigid at the lightest touch of the feather yet, right on her glans. “Do you like that?”

Kara honestly wasn’t sure.

“Ask me to do it again.”

It was worth a try. “Please do it again – Miss Luthor.” The feather skimmed her clit again. Kara had no idea she could feel so sensitive, but it wasn’t bad, just overwhelming. With Lena, she felt safe to be overwhelmed.

“Again?”

“Please don’t stop, Miss Luthor.” Kara’s alien ears heard Lena's smile. The feather toyed with her, making her quiver and cry out. To her surprise, she felt the tension of an orgasm forming. The touch of the feather felt better and better, making her moan, making her need more, making her clit feel like a point of cold fire. She gripped at the bedsheets, unable to escape as the lightest of touches wound her closer, and closer, and closer, until the tension burst in a wave of pleasure. Lena let go of Kara’s hood and caressed the feather around it as Kara bucked, keeping her high but staying cautious of her sensitivity. Finally, the feather withdrew. Kara felt kisses on her forehead. “Was that good, little bird?”

“That was incredible, Miss Luthor.” Kara wanted to add, _“And I’m totally doing that to you next time,”_ but chose to stay in the moment.

Lena brushed hair behind Kara's ear and kissed her. She took her time, her tongue rolling with Kara's. When they parted for air, Lena tilted Kara's head back and kissed along her jaw. Kara sighed and offered her neck; Lena accepted and kissed it, sucking hard enough to leave marks on a human. “Do you want more?” Her hand cupped Kara's breast and she nipped at the crook of her neck.

Kara moaned and pressed her breast into Lena's palm. “Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s palm brushed in circles on her nipple. “Do you want to come again?”

“Please, Miss Luthor.”

Lena's breath tickled her ear. _“How badly?_ ” She whispered.

Kara groaned. “I need you to take me, Miss Luthor.”

The smirk came through loud and clear in Lena's voice. “It would be my pleasure.” She began a slow, steady meandering of kisses and caresses down Kara's torso, stopping to lavish attention on Kara's breasts before continuing on. Kara's breathing grew shallow again as Lena closed in on her sex. Lena took her time licking around Kara's opening, tantalizing her with her warm tongue in not quite the right places. She teased until Kara grew restless in her bonds, then reached out her tongue and ran it between Kara's folds, the length of her opening and back. Licking up again, she flicked her tongue across Kara’s clit at the end. Kara gasped and shuddered. _“Mmm,_ I love all your little reactions. So sweet.” Lena licked the sensitive nub again and drew a soft moan. “So beautiful. I could do this all night,” but she didn’t. When Kara was well-lubricated, Lena penetrated her with a gentle finger, then another. Kara's walls clenched around them, trying to grip them as Lena slid them in and out, in and out. “You want to be taken, little bird?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“Filled?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

“Fucked?”

_“Please.”_

Lena withdrew her hand. When Kara felt it again, all four of Lena's fingers were curled together. They pressed against her slick entry, parting her labia and pushing into her interior. Kara’s walls contracted against her, but Lena gently insisted. That was another perk of the trace Kryptonite; Kara could clench on Lena’s hand without bruising it. Lena rocked her hand back and forth, forcing whimpers and groans of pleasure from Kara's lips. Then Lena went to work on her clit with her thumb. Kara felt the most intense pleasure of the night; it came in waves as Lena's thumb fluttered and her fingers rocked against her g-spot. Kara tugged at the ropes tying her down, not to get away but to remind herself that they were there. She couldn’t see, couldn’t move, and didn’t have to. All she had to do was feel. She felt very, very good.

When Kara showed the telltales of her impending orgasm, Lena lifted her thumb from her clit. “Who do you belong to?”

Kara was too far gone to answer pop questions. Lena crawled up her body and dragged her teeth across her earlobe. “Do you know, Kara? Who you belong to?”

This time, she got through. “You, Miss Luthor.”

“Say it in a full sentence.”

“I b-belong to you, Miss Luthor.”

“Louder.”

“I belong to you, Miss Luthor!”

_“Louder.”_

Kara shouted it. “I belong to you! I belong t-” Lena smothered her with a kiss.

“Do you know why, Kara?” She cradled her head with her free hand.

It wasn’t a hard question, but Kara could scarcely think with Lena’s hand buried inside her. “Beca- be-”

“Because I love you.” Lena kissed her again at the same time she resumed with her thumb, faster than before. Kara cried out into Lena’s mouth and arched her back before plunging over the edge, shaking the bed with her contractions. Her orgasm seemed to go on and on, as though her body was a fountain of bliss. _“Lena…Lena…”_ she moaned, as Lena coaxed every last spasm and shiver out of her body. Only when there was nothing left of her did Lena withdraw and cuddle against her side, arm and leg draped across her. She lifted the blindfold. “Satisfied, little bird?”

Kara grinned a dazed grin. “Completely, Miss Luthor.”

Lena grinned back. “Good. Hot bath?”

Kara smiled. “Just kiss me for a little, please?”

“Oh, I adore you.” She held Kara's neck with slick fingers and granted her wish.

One sweet minute later, Lena unbound the girl of steel and carried her to the bath. She managed to turn on the water without putting Kara down, and they shared languid kisses while the bath filled. Setting her lover in the water, Lena climbed in behind her. Kara nestled between Lena’s legs with a sweet sigh. Lena kissed the nape of Kara’s neck while massaging her wrists where the ropes had been. “Necklace?”

Kara sat up and took it off, draping it over the far edge of the tub. Their play was over. She relaxed back into Lena, feeling even warmer as her full strength returned. Something else returned, too. “Lena?”

“Mhmm?”

Kara ducked her head bashfully. “I know I said…”

Lena’s voice in her ear sounded concerned. “What is it, Kara?”

Kara half-turned in Lena’s arms and gave her an almost apologetic look. “I could come again.”

Lena laughed and obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I fulfilled the promise of "adorable d/s". I really poured my heart into this one. Don't forget to leave comments :)
> 
> P.S. I didn't realize for a while what a debt of gratitude this work owes to Kendrene's "Under The Cape". Check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593980


End file.
